


That Poor Cat

by Spammy_Wits



Series: Wrong Genre Savvy [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Before Origins, Light Angst, Slice of Life, after mama Agreste's disappearance, coping and mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spammy_Wits/pseuds/Spammy_Wits
Summary: The house is cold and empty, past memories haunt the halls and a family is split by tragedy.But we make the best of the cards we're handed, even if it's too painful at times.





	That Poor Cat

It was early spring, he sat on a bench at the park. It was not too far from home but he didn't want to risk his father's wrath if he tried walking there. He hunched over and sighed. He was trying, he really was trying... But no matter what he did, everything kept being awful.

  
  
When he had started modeling, it seemed like such a great idea. Natalie had arranged everything in such a way that it was impossible not to agree with it. His father had not been the same ever since... Well, he didn't want to think about that. But for the first time in two months, he had started designing again.

  
There was no way to get him out of the mansion though... Coincidentally, that was what had him in such a difficult position now.

  
  
Through half-lided eyes he watched the photographer give directions to another model... He seemed pretty nice the few times he had worked with him, maybe he could ask him. On the other hand, he felt miserable enough without having to explain to a total stranger why he was not allowed to have a cellphone. Staring helplessly at the set, he started to feel his eyes a little bit wetter. He inhaled deeply and looked up to make the tears go back to where they came from.

 

  
A ringing sound called his attention and his focus shifted towards a big building on the other side of the road. He realized with little prompting that it probably was a school, at least that's what they looked like in the movies. Not even a few minutes later, a troop of kids walked away from it in every direction.

  
  
He felt his face contract into a painful grin, as he dived head-first into a barrage of _what if_ s. Maybe he wouldn't feel so lonely if he were among his peers, maybe he wouldn't feel so useless if he had someone to relate to, maybe he wouldn't be so helpless if he had a friendly hand to turn to... A shriek interrupted his thoughts just before he saw someone crash into a pile of boxes, getting covered in them instantly. There was a barely distinguishable shout from inside the shop (that surely had left those boxes laying around) followed by a scream of "I'm fine!"

  
  
With a snort, Adrien made up his mind to ask the photographer if he could use his phone... And, maybe, try to make a friend out of him...

**Author's Note:**

> Some context for this chapter: Gabriel fell into depression and denial after his wife's disappearance and Adrien has been his emotional support through it, but he's not a very good one since he lacks basic social skills or experience with mental health.  
> We see Adrien sitting alone and forgotten in a park because since Gabriel started working home he dismisses the driver almost all the time, doing the same on that day... Without remembering that Adrien was on a photoshoot. The only solution is calling Natalie, but he has no friends, which means, no way to contact people either. After this, he was handed a phone so the situation wouldn't repeat itself.
> 
> This is not meant to be a multi-chapter, and if it turns into one it'll have no continuous plot so don't worry if you don't read them in order.


End file.
